


baby, i adore you

by miss_holly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukkiyama Week, hes SO BAD at feelings LMAO, tsukkiyama week day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly
Summary: Yamaguchi just wants to hold his boyfriend's hand and Tsukishima is horrible at feelings.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	baby, i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for TsukkiYama Week 2020 Day One: Kiss/Affection :)
> 
> I hope you like it :) <3

Tsukishima Kei was not one to give or receive affection in traditional ways. He’s especially uncomfortable with PDA. Yamaguchi had to find that out the hard way.

While walking through the hallways of the school, Yamaguchi and Tsukki were side-by-side like they have been doing since they were in primary school. Yamaguchi looked at his boyfriend’s hand.

It took a while for Yamaguchi to figure out that he was able to do things like that without worrying that Tsukki would notice. He’d been crushing on Tsukki for so long, that whenever they confessed to each other three months prior, Yamaguchi could quite literally feel the years of pressure release from his shoulders as he smiled widely and grabbed Tsukki’s face to kiss him.

So, without thinking anything of it, Yama intertwined his hand with Tsukki’s. His heart immediately sank as Tsukki pulled away a millisecond later and looked at Yamaguchi with the most terrified look on his face. Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his feet. They continued walking without speaking a word about the interaction. In fact, they barely spoke for the rest of the day.

Yamaguchi didn’t understand why, after years of pining, he couldn’t just hold his boyfriend’s hand. He’d been waiting so long for this. Had he done something to upset Tsukki? Did Tsukki not like him back after all? Thoughts raced through his head as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Then, he heard his phone buzz.

Yamaguchi scrambled to grab it and check the notification. As he expected, it was from Tsukki.

_hey, im sorry for today._

Yamaguchi felt his face heat up. Was that all Tsukki had to say to him? No explanation?

_It’s alright Tsukki. You worried me a lot tho :(_

Yamaguchi saw three dots appear and disappear multiple times before stopping completely. Yamaguchi’s message stayed on read.

Yamaguchi gave him the benefit of the doubt. _Maybe he got caught up in something_ , he thought. He waited for a response. Five minutes, ten minutes, and thirty minutes passed. No answer. Yamaguchi realized a whole hour had passed before frowning and turning his phone off

Maybe Yamaguchi was right; Tsukishima Kei didn’t actually like him. Yamaguchi just dreamt the past three months. It was just his imagination running wild when he visited Tsukki’s house to study and Tsukki pecked his cheek randomly while Yama was concentrating. It was just his mind playing tricks on him when they had laid in Tsukki’s bed and were practically breathing each other’s air. Yamaguchi was just being dumb when Tsukki started kissing all of the freckles splashed on his cheeks before capturing his lips. None of it actually happened.

The next day, Yamaguchi clutched his backpack straps and stared at the ground as he waited for Tsukki to arrive at his house so they could walk to school together.

_Would he even show up?_ Yamaguchi's mind wondered that morning as he brushed his teeth. _Of course not. He’s probably scared I’m gonna try and hold his hand again._ Yamaguchi started to brush his teeth vigorously, eyebrows furrowed.

Yamaguchi’s anxiety stilled for just a second as he heard the familiar steps of his boyfriend’s. He looked up and met golden eyes. Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and nodded. Tsukki just stood there. Almost awkwardly.

They stayed silent for what seemed like forever until Tsukki sighed and started walking the route to school. Yamaguchi quickly sprinted to catch up to him. While he was calmer than the night before, his bones still jittered at the thought of his affection being rejected again.

  
  


The day went by slowly. Morning practice was unbearable as Kageyama and Hinata were angry with each other. Yamaguchi’s classes were long and boring. Him and Tsukishima barely spoke a word to each other at lunch. Yamaguchi could barely even focus during evening practice and his face ended up clashing with a volleyball and, if his life could get any worse, got a horrible nosebleed.

Yamaguchi held his nose as tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks. His face only stung a little bit, but this incident just took the cake.

Yamaguchi then realized that Tsukki was immediately by his side out of breath with a look that resembled when Yamaguchi tried to hold his hand in public.

“Tadashi, are you okay?” Tsukki took hold of Yamaguchi’s wrist in order to get a better look at his nose. He was so, so close. One of Tsukki’s hand ghosted on Yamaguchi’s cheek and frowned. He took his other hand and clasped it with Yama’s along with a comforting squeeze.

Yamaguchi didn’t process anything until after Yachi screamed and shoved a box of tissues in his lap. After everything was dealt with and Yamaguchi got cleaned up, practice continued. He could’ve sworn that, whenever it was possible, Tsukki was standing a lot closer than usual.

After practice, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking home side-by-side once again.

It was quiet as usual. This time, though, Tsukki didn’t even have his headphones snug around his head blaring music. The only thing Yamaguchi could hear was the patter of their feet on the pavement and their clothes rustling as they walked. The town was very quiet at night.

Yamaguchi couldn’t handle the silence. His thoughts were running a mile a minute.

_Why is it perfectly fine for him to hold my hand in public when he initiates it, but it’s not when I do? Was it because I was hurt?_

_Was it just a spur of the moment?_

_Was it because the volleyball club was around instead of our classmates?_

Tadashi stopped in his tracks.

_Is he embarrassed of me?_

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. Tsukki turned around and gave him a puzzled look. Tadashi was about to blow.

And he did.

“Gah! Why won’t you just hold my stupid hand, Tsukishima Kei?!” He walked straight up to Tsukki and looked up into his eyes. Yama’s tone softened. “Is it because you’re embarrassed of me?”

The blond was frowning and he cocked one eyebrow.

“What are you talking about, Tadashi?”

“Don’t call me that!” Yamaguchi started to fire up again. Tsukki’s eyebrows raised. “You know what you did. A-and I know how you really feel about me! You don’t-” Yamaguchi’s eyes fell to the ground and his voice was quiet again. “You don’t really love me. Not like I love you.”

Now, it was completely silent. No pattering. No rustling. It was just the two of them and the streetlight illuminating them.

“Yamaguchi, you idiot.” Tsukishima said before placing his hands on both sides of Yamaguchi’s face and tilting his head up so their lips could meet for the first time in 24 hours. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t even react before the softness of Tsukki’s lips left. That didn’t answer any of his questions. In fact, it made him more confused.

“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi. I knew I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did,” Tsukki whispered. His hands were still on each side of Yama’s head. Tsukki avoided eye-contact. “I’m just- you are- _ugh_.” Tsukki clenched his eyes shut and chuckled nervously.

“I’m so bad at this, aren’t I?” Tsukki opened his eyes again and stared into Yamaguchi’s. “I was scared. I felt unsafe. I felt unsafe for _you_. I didn’t want you to get hurt by some weirdo calling us some stupid names.” Tsukishima pushed a piece of Yamaguchi’s hair behind his ear.

“I’m so sorry,” Tsukishima repeated. He looked like he was going to say so much more than he did, but Yamaguchi finally realized that Tsukishima Kei was not very good at conveying his emotions.

Yamaguchi was speechless. He wanted to have a sit-down with Tsukki and talk about boundaries. He wanted to make sure Tsukki was comfortable. But for now, Yama was just happy Tsukki didn’t hate him.

“Kei, you dumbass. You could’ve told me that a lot sooner.” Yamaguchi smiled and laughed his first real laugh during the entire day. Yamaguchi threw his arms around Tsukki’s neck and pulled him into an embrace. Tsukishima’s hands removed themselves from the other’s face and settled at Yama’s waist. Yamaguchi stuffed his face into the crook of Tsukki’s neck and breathed. He could finally breathe.

“I’m not worried about getting hurt, Tsukki. I just wanna hold your hand. I was so worried you hated me,” Yamaguchi muffled into the other’s neck.

“I could never not love you,” Tsukishima said into Yamaguchi’s hair. Yama felt a chill go down his spine as the words were spoken.

  
  


The next morning felt so refreshing to Tadashi. He was light and skippy on his feet as he bounced next to his boyfriend on their way to school. Yamaguchi kept making jokes that made Tsukishima smile blissfully.

The two were walking side-by-side again in the hallways of the crowded school. Yamaguchi felt skin brush against his own hand and heat rose up into his cheeks. He looked up at the blond next to him and golden eyes were already eyeing him with a smirk. Yamaguchi grinned and slid his hand into Tsukki’s.

Everything was okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading !!! kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
